Neo Legacy:Prologues
by hopefulmuse617
Summary: various prologues done by the characters telling the viewers how they feel about things, also a slight breakdown by the author of how they came to be


**Hey everyone,**

 **This is hopefulmuse hope you guys had a happy holidays. This here is a substitute for my About Neo Legacy, because I don't think it is interesting enough or absolutely worth it, it is not a story and administrators might catch on so it will be deleted fairly soon. But this here is or is going to be a series of prologues done by various other characters. I like the original anime but the thing is Dan is often doing the same prologue every episode or a different variation but it's still him. Although there will be one by him. Anyways here is one with June as the narrator and since I intend to delete the doc sometime in the future I'll do a quick OC origins/etymology in each of their respective prologues. But enjoy.;)**

 **hopefulmuse617**

* * *

 _June as the Narrator_

It was two years ago one of the greatest brawlers on the face of the earth up and vanished from the brawling scene just like that. After Mechtavius Destroyer was defeated for good, after the Nonets ceased attack, after Wiseman stopped his threats, after Bakugan City stood for a year.

Some say it was because of publicity, some a vacation. Whatever it is I hoped to meet him somehow and thank him. If it weren't for him I would be depressed all my life about my father's, Wallingford Chase's recent passing away. He's an inspiration to already many people, but I want thank him with the bottom of my heart. Maybe I could get the chance to brawl against him.

Of course my whole world doesn't just revolve around him, I have the bestest friend Shien Hiro, family:my mom known as Lydia Chase, my awesome little bro Kenneth(Kenny) Chase, and a new friend…

This new friend however isn't human and I saw him coming. In a weird dream I've been having at Camp Bakugan for two days. I see a large dragon like creature with gleaming red eyes and then I see five humans(well what I think are humans) holding glowing ball each one a different color and each person I see a bakugan of some sort. One has this power ranger/soldier bakugan, a lizard, a fairy, a monkey and a giant guy with a purple sphere at his torso in a cloak. Then I see a humanoid dragon with a red left eye and a right green one.

To think I was there to learn about brawling and have the time of my life for some parts of the summer. Now new bad guys are arising attempting to do harm to what the Brawlers had stood for, find these core sphere thinks and take my new friend, Pyrus Nexus Dragonoid. Who currently has no memory of who he is and is connected to these core spheres. Whatever is going on I need to find out if this has to do with my dream, who are those people, why are they after Nexus?

There's only one way to find out.

Bakugan Brawl!(throws Nexus)

 _Nexus roars as he take off into the sky._

* * *

origins/development

June- name of the 6th month in the solar calendar system, name derived from Juno roman goddess of marriage.

reason:originally his name was going to be Jun but I wanted to westernize him so I switched to June

Chase- when one or more people are going after someone or somebody(pl)

reason: his last name was going to be Huo(chinese for fire), but when I decided to Westernize him I had to change his last name. At the same time I was watching Monsuno and I thought about its lead Chase Suno. Since this character was going to end up in much trouble I decided to go with Chase as his last name. It also kind of fits in with his backstory.

models(characters from other sources famous in some ways):

-Chase Suno from Monsuno

-Dan Kuso from Bakugan Battle Brawlers(well he's going to be the main lead)

-Cameron Fowler from Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Invasion Core by Switch-On-97(a fanfic and a very good one I highly recommend checking it out if you liked Neo Legacy)

 **I have a general jist of the next few episodes, but I'm still trying to decide how it happens, anyways be patient and check out some other fanfics.**

 **There's another Next gen theme bakugan fanfic on devianart it's title New Order and it revolves around the children of the Brawlers.**

 **View as you like.**

 **hopefulmuse617**


End file.
